


Driving Miss Potts

by topdawg27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Pepperony Week, Pepperony fic, Pepperony week 2018, Tony Being Tony, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: Whenever Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, returns from a business trip, her shamelessly romantic boyfriend-now-fiance, Tony Stark plays chauffeur and picks her up.





	Driving Miss Potts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igotyoufirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotyoufirst/gifts).



> Set before IW.  
> For Pepperony Week 2018 (Domesticity tag)

 

Tony was busy fiddling with the built-in Arc reactor on one of his older suits, the Mark 52. 

 

"Mr. Stark, may I ask what are you trying to do?" His curious as ever AI, Friday intoned. 

 

"Well, I am trying to see if I can overclock this thingamajig to get it to power 1000 instead of 500."

 

"Oh. I would like to mention that I do not think that is a good idea."

 

"I know you don't approve, Friday, but.... I ..." he wasn't paying much attention, busy concentrating on the circuitry in front of him, trying to figure out the wires in place.

 

"Mr. Stark, I would also like to mention that Miss Potts will be arriving at the airport in an hour." 

 

At first, Tony didn't hear her and muttered, "Fine." Then he realized what Friday said. He stood up abruptly, dropping his screwdriver and wrench kit. 

 

"Fuck! I am late! Friday! Why didn't you say something before?" 

 

"I did, Mr. Stark. I gave my customary two-hour warning but you were watching Neil Degrasse Tyson's TED talk and shushed me. I tried again-"

 

"Never mind that! Friday, call Happy and tell him to take the day off." 

 

He ran up the stairs of the basement, taking two at a time. 

 

"Already done, sir. You told me to do so in the morning."

 

"Okay, so the car is here?" he said, slightly out of breath, from running to the bedroom. 

 

"Yes sir, parked on the driveway."

 

"Good! Good". He reached their bedroom and opened the closet with a bang, pushing back hangers as he searched for his uniform.

 

Ever since he and Pepper had reunited after the Sokovia Accords and the Avengers splitting up, Tony had surprisingly adjusted very well to the domestic intricacies of being in a long-term relationship. While he wasn't a perfect boyfriend (Pepper would die from laughter at the very suggestion), he had stumbled upon the fact that Pepper liked being taken care of, even though she would never admit it. And it was small gestures of care and comfort that touched her. 

 

Like making coffee and pancakes for her on a Sunday morning, pancakes being the only breakfast item that he could cook without burning. Or after parties or conferences, where Pepper had been on her feet for a long period of time, with those killer heels of hers, he would insist on massaging her feet, when she came home. Or arranging date night by picking a restaurant, ordering the food, setting up the table and most importantly, freeing Pepper's calendar for the date, ensuring that she reached home early. 

 

But the one gesture of his that Pepper loved to no end, was him being her driver. As CEO of Stark Industries, she had to travel abroad for business trips and conferences and would return in two or three weeks. And she loved it when Tony would personally pick her up from the airport.

 

The first time he had done this, had been on a whim. Happy had been sick and Tony had felt it would be easier to just do Happy's job than to arrange for a new driver. So he had gone to the airport in Happy's place.

 

On the way there, he had grumbled incessantly about the traffic, the weather and the long drive. But the way Pepper had flung herself into his arms, when she saw him and the way her eyes had sparkled as he had taken her bags and held the car door open for her, had made the trip seem so damn worth it. And so, the next time she had returned from a trip, he had gone to receive her and once again, Pepper was delighted with his gesture.

 

From then on, it had become a given that he would pick up his CEO fiance from the airport and bring her home. But on one occasion, some paparazzi had followed him to the airport and besieged him and Pepper, when she arrived. So to prevent that from happening again, Tony had decided to wear a disguise, in the form of a fake beard and a fluffy hair piece. He had also completed the look with a chauffeur's uniform.

 

His disguise had worked, fooling everyone around into thinking he was Pepper's driver. So whenever Tony came to pick her up from the airport, he was Edward, her secondary driver.

 

Friday beeped loudly. "Sir, your suit is pressed and folded on the bed."

 

Tony looked up at the ceiling, gratefully. "Friday, what would I do without you?"

 

"Forget to do a lot of stuff, sir."

 

He quickly pulled on the formal black trousers and the crisp white shirt. He buttoned the shirt up and then sat on the bed to put on his socks and shoes. Finally he wore the black coat and just fastened two buttons in the middle.

 

Then Tony examined himself critically in the mirror.

 

"Not bad for a cheap suit." 

 

He walked towards the door and Friday beeped again. 

 

"You have forgotten your facial disguise, Mr Stark." 

 

Tony exclaimed, "Oh Crap!"

 

And he ran back to the closet. 

 

 

* * *

 

Sixty-five minutes later, Tony was running like crazy, towards the Arrivals terminal of Los Angeles International Airport.

 

_Stupid traffic on the freeway! I'm late! I'm late!_

 

"Sir, watch out! Trolleys incoming!" Beeped Friday through his ear piece.

 

He inched ahead, just in time to avoid the train of trolleys being pushed along the pathway. 

 

Tony dodged a family of travelers, pushed his way politely through a gaggle of Portuguese tourists with "Desculpe-me, com licença, por favor, Muito obrigado" and jumped over trolley bags strewn on the pathway.

 

_Good lord, what an obstacle course! Phew!!_

 

He finally reached the Arrivals gate, stopping to catch his breath. He was perspiring lightly and the fake beard was making his jaw itch.

 

He scratched the side of his cap, being careful not to dislodge the patch of hair attached to it.

 

"Man, this disguise is hot! Friday! Make a note. We need to think about a disguise that is more comfortable than this... this hairy piece!" 

 

"Sir, taking into account, that you know the dates when Miss Potts returns and you know the flight timings, you can think about using prosthetic facial appendages and make up." 

 

"Interesting, Friday." he said distractedly, looking around, for any sign of Pepper. "Did they or didn't they land?" 

 

Tony looked at his Stark watch and cringed. "Oh crap!! I'm so late! Where could they be?"

 

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a petite brunette, in a neat black suit, staring at him coolly.

  
"You are late." she said clearly, arching her slim eyebrow at him.

 

Tony blinked, confused. "Erm... I am sorry... do I ... know you?" The brunette exhaled with exasperation and placed one hand on her hip.

 

She seemed about to lecture him, when a flash of coppery-red hair caught his eye. Tony straightened and saw a very familiar and dear face moving amongst the crowd.

  
Ignoring the glaring brunette, he stood still and watched with a grin as Pepper tried to make her way through a large group of students.

_Potts is so polite, even when she's in a hurry and there are people in her way... No harsh words, gentle "Excuse me, sir, excuse me maam", little nudges, a polite smile... Are those new shoes?_

Then he forgot to think as their eyes met and her pink lush lips curved into a sweet smile. Tony took two steps forward, holding out his hands and Pepper rushed towards him eagerly. 

He was going to kiss her but remembered just in time that they had an audience today. Pepper caught his hands tightly, her eyes sparkling with pleasure as she wound her fingers in his.

 

"Hey Pep..." Tony whispered very softly, his heart thumping with happiness. Her fingers felt so soft and warm against his.

 

"Hi Tony..." Pepper whispered back, "How have you been?" 

 

"I missed you horribly!" He blurted out and she tightened her grip on his hands, her smile deepening. 

 

"I missed you too, handsome..." Pepper murmured.

 

The petite brunette cleared her throat, interrupting their reunion. 

 

"Miss Potts, may I remind you that the Board meeting starts in thirty minutes?"

 

Tony forgot that he was supposed to be a driver and glared at the assistant. "Board meeting? What Board meeting?" 

 

She glared back fiercely and he nearly stepped back in fright. Pepper giggled and then said, "It is alright, Mariska. I am sure Edward can get us there in time." 

 

Tony was confused.

 

_What Board meeting? And who is this Mariska?_

His confusion must have showed on his face because Pepper smiled at him and said apologetically, "Edward, I am afraid that the Stark Board is so eager to know about the results of my business trip, that I have to go straight to the office to meet them." 

 

Tony mentally groaned.

 

_Crap. I wanted to have Pepper all to myself. We have been apart for nearly four weeks!_

 

Then he took in Pepper's pale face, the tired lines around her mouth and the way she clutched her laptop bag.

 

_But she is the CEO... and she has responsibilities and even though she must be exhausted.... Pepper is going to do what she has to do... so I can't stand in her way._

 

Out loud, he said deferentially, "Very well, ma'am. Please give me your bags." 

 

Mariska immediately held out her laptop bag and her small trolley case but Pepper said softly, "Edward, there's no need for that, we can pull them along with us."

 

He wasn't having any of it and said firmly, "Miss Potts, hand over your bags please." 

 

She gave him her trolley case but mulishly held on to her laptop bag.

 

Tony slung Mariska's laptop on his shoulder, caught a trolley handle in each hand and began to walk towards the car. He led the way, the two ladies following him at a slower pace, Mariska chattering incessantly in crisp clear tones.

 

They reached the car and Tony placed the bags near the trunk and unlocked the car doors remotely. 

 

As Pepper approached the car, he held the door open for her, admiring her slender fine silhouette as she walked towards him in the bright California sunshine. 

 

_I love the way she walks... so delicate and elegant and sexy at the same time... like a swan moving through water... wait, that's a stupid comparison, swans don't have legs... legs... Pepper's legs... hot tamale! Man, I missed those long lean legs. And that smile of hers. And her legs. Did I already count legs? Hey, is that a new suit? I must ask. Hold on, has Pepper become thinner? Yes, she has! Wait! How! I know why! She must have been busy running around from one meeting to another, forgetting to eat. And Miss Prissy Mariska Missy must not have reminded her either._

 

Tony's inner monologue was interrupted by Pepper reaching the car door, gifting him with a slow smile.

 

He held the door as she gracefully lowered herself into the Benz. Then he ran to the other side where Mariska was impatiently stamping her foot. He opened the door for her, waited for her to sit down and then shut it.

 

Tony quickly moved to the trunk, opened it and placed the three bags inside. Then he walked back to the driver's seat, sat in the car and started the engine.

 

He adjusted the mirrors, looked left and right and turned the wheel, moving the large Mercedes out of the parking spot. They drove towards the Airport exit gate, where he paid the parking charge and exited the airport.

 

"So, Stark Industries?" He inquired, looking at Pepper, through the dash mirror. She nodded with a smile and then Mariska showed her something on a Stark Tablet.

 

As they entered the highway, Tony hummed to himself as the two ladies were busy discussing the upcoming meeting and their notes from the trip. 

 

In the middle, he heard the low hum of the car divider going up and then Pepper saying firmly, "Mariska, that is not necessary. Edward is a trusted Stark employee." 

 

Tony smirked to himself. When they exited the highway and stood at a signal, he snuck a glance at the car's passengers, using the dash mirror. Mariska was busy tapping away at her tablet.

 

Then he grinned broadly as Pepper locked gazes with him. Her azure blue eyes darkened as they looked at him and she drew her bottom lip into her mouth.

 

Tony suppressed the urge to groan.

 

_God, I love it when Pepper does that... pulls that lush soft lip of hers, between her teeth and nibbles on it..._

 

Then he watched as she let go of her lip. A corner of her mouth quirked up and Tony gasped as she slowly swept her tongue along her bottom lip.

 

Tony shifted in his seat, looking back at the road quickly. 

 

_Potts! You little tease! Not while I am driving, woman!_

 

He waited for a second and looked back again. This time Tony growled low in his throat because Pepper pouted sexily at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

_Two can play at that game, Potts._

 

He lowered his gaze to her lips, focusing on their lush curved pinkness. Tony noticed that she took a deep breath. Then he raised his eyes back to hers and winked at her slowly.

 

True to form, Pepper flushed deeply and Tony coughed to hide his laughter. 

 

He looked back at the road. After another minute, he decided to tease Pepper some more but unfortunately, this time he caught Mariska's eye.

 

The young woman tightened her lips at him and he quickly looked away in alarm.

_Miss Prissy is definitely going to report me to HR for staring at Pep._

 

Tony decided to keep his eyes on the road. They drove along quietly for another 10 minutes, Mariska and Pepper now deep in conversation.

 

Finally he heard a loud sign and looked in the dash mirror. He could see Pepper lying back against the seat, eyes closed, arms behind her head. 

 

_Poor Pep, she looks so tired... she really needs to rest._

 

Mariska was reading some papers. Eyes still shut, Pepper asked slowly, "Mariska, how long is this meeting scheduled for?"

 

"An hour, Miss Potts." 

 

She sighed deeply again and Tony couldn't hold back his concern any longer.

 

He blurted out, "Potts! I mean..." he amended hastily, "Miss Potts, whatever is the matter?" 

 

Mariska narrowed her eyes at him and he resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

 

But Pepper gave him a small smile and said softly, "I am just tired, Edward. I do not know if I have the energy to go through an hour long meeting with the Board."

 

"Well..." he said. "How about a pick-me-up?" 

 

Pepper smirked at him, saying dryly, "I am afraid, Edward, we cannot stop for a drink before the meeting."

 

"That's not what I meant, Miss Potts!" he said hotly and she giggled. 

 

"Anyhow, we do not have the time to stop for something to eat." said Mariska firmly.

 

Tony wanted to blow her a raspberry but he instead flipped a switch and opened the food storage unit at the back of his seat. He was pleased when both ladies gasped with appreciation and wonder.

 

"Edward, what is all this?" exclaimed Pepper. 

 

"Oh, nothing much, Miss Potts." He said airily. "Just some snacks and drinks I always store in the car, just in case..." he stalled and then added, "Mr. Stark is hungry." 

 

Mariska was slowly counting off the snack items. 

 

"Malteasers, Mars bars, Twizzlers, Hershey Kisses... is there anything healthy in here?"

 

Tony rolled his eyes at her. "Dig deep, you should find some granola bars and trail mix and some ..." he thought hard. "Some..." he trailed off because he never paid attention to the healthy snacks.

 

"Oooh, whole wheat date rolls." She said with appreciation and fell silent.

 

Pepper had settled back with a packet of Doritos and was munching contentedly. Tony remembered what he had saved for her in the dashboard and opened the compartment.

 

He pulled out the pack of Skittles and handed it back to Pepper who took it from him with glee.

 

"Skittles!! My favorite!" She squealed and then flushed as Mariska stared at her incredulously. Tony couldn't help but laugh.

 

"I really love Skittles." she said sheepishly. Then she said softly, "Thank you... Edward... for saving them for me... I know you love them too." 

 

Tony was taking the left exit towards the Stark Industries compound but he looked at her in the mirror and smiled. They were nearly there, so Pepper and Mariska quickly finished eating, freshened up as best they could and quickly rehashed their notes.

 

Tony stopped at the entrance gate where Pepper showed her identification badge and the guard waved them on. He drove right up to the main Stark building and stopped the car.

 

Then he quickly exited the car and opened Pepper's door.

 

Time slowed down for Tony as Pepper daintily put her left foot out, clad in a midnight-blue stiletto that left her delicate toes bare. He watched, his tongue heavy in his mouth as he got a glimpse of her creamy curvy thigh, when her leg moved away from the slit of her skirt. 

 

Before she could stand up, Tony moved around the open door and stood by the car body, extending his hand. Pepper placed her soft hand in his outstretched one and stood up, straight and tall. 

 

The scent of vanilla and lilies hit him strongly as he gazed into her sapphire blue eyes, which in turn, were looking into his deeply. One corner of her pink mouth curved upwards sexily. He lowered his gaze, noticing that the smattering of freckles below her collarbone, had become faint from the lack of sunshine.

 

_Peppered with freckles..._

 

He was so busy staring, that he was startled when Pepper said softly, "Edward, stop checking me out." 

 

Tony felt himself grow warm as her blue eyes twinkled at him, her lips curved into a mischievous grin.

 

"I... I... I didn't... Miss Potts... I didn't mean to stare... I..."

 

She giggled. "Relax Tony, I am just teasing you."

 

He looked sideways and saw that Mariska had already gone inside. They were alone, standing before the entrance to the Stark building.

 

He looked back at Pepper and saw she was slowly stroking his collar with one long finger.

 

"Mr. Stark..." she whispered softly, lowering her thick lashes as she looked at his collar. "Mr. Stark, you have no idea how much I missed you and your hot dark gaze."

 

His breath caught in his throat as Pepper closed her fingers gently around his collar and looked at him from beneath her lashes.

 

"Of course, that is not all I missed about you..." she whispered, moistening her lips with her tongue and he felt his pants tighten. 

 

Pepper leaned slightly on him and whispered throatily, "Hold on for just a little while longer, Mr. Stark. Then it's only you, me and this big empty car." 

 

Tony couldn't help but growl and she stepped away with a wide smile. He stood perfectly still, watching her enter the building. Pepper turned midway and called out, "I will see you soon, Edward." 

 

Tony nodded and couldn't help but smile as she gave him a long hard wink. 

 

She disappeared down a corridor and he looked at his watch.  _3:00 pm. I got one hour to kill, what do I do?_

 

He walked back to the car and drove towards the exit. On leaving the compound, Tony parked the car at the side of the road and sat in it quietly, thinking.

 

_Should I go home and return at 4? Nah... drive there and drive back... too exhausting._

 

Tony looked back at the Stark Industries compound and then at his watch. He snorted with derision.

 

_It is just 3:03... so much time left... what do I do?_

 

He whistled absently to himself and then decided.  _That's it! I can get it all and be back in an hour!_

 

He started the car and drove away. 

 

* * *

 

Fifty minutes later, Tony was back at the Stark Industries parking lot, his cargo safely stored away in the storage unit. He stepped out of the car and paced up and down, stretching his legs. Then he heard his phone buzz with a missed call and saw it was from Pepper. 

 

Tony quickly sat back in the car and reversed it. He drove towards the entrance of the building, his heart lifting as he saw Pepper standing there, looking at her phone. 

 

He pulled up right in front of her and got out of the car as she came down the stairs regally, smiling tenderly at him. 

 

"The meeting's over, we can leave now." 

 

He nodded eagerly and opened the passenger's door.

 

Just then, Mariska came into view at the top of the stairs, calling out, "Miss Potts! Miss Potts! Mr. Ordal asks if you can stay for the press conference, which will start in 15 minutes."

 

Tony sighed, resigning himself to waiting once again. But Pepper turned back and said loudly, "I am afraid I cannot stay, Mariska. Convey my regrets." 

 

Then she looked at Tony and winked at him. "I am most anxious to see my fiance." 

 

He grinned happily at her. 

 

Pepper called out, "Mariska, your bags are still in the car, I'll have a guard take them out. You can collect them later." 

 

A security guard came forward and opened the trunk of the car, taking Mariska's bags out. Tony shut Pepper's door and entered the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove the car towards the exit gate.

 

Once they had left the Stark compound, Pepper said softly, "Park the car at the side, for a minute." 

 

He did so and she quickly got down from the car and ran around it, to sit in the passenger's seat right next to him. 

 

Tony laughed with joy as she flung herself at him, kissing his face all over, her hands tugging at his wig.

 

"Hey slow down, Potts! I'm not going anywhere!" he said cheerfully, nuzzling her face as she kept kissing him. 

 

"Tony, dammit! I missed you so much..." Pepper said as she wound her hands around his neck and rested her face against his chest, sighing deeply. 

 

He lifted his hand to stroke her soft hair and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with her vanilla-lily of the valley fragrance.

 

"I missed you too, Pepper... The house just isn't... it just isn't a home without you, sweetheart." 

 

She tightened her grip on him and raised her head, kissing his nose. 

 

Tony murmured, "Why won't you kiss me properly? It is because of the fake beard?"

 

Pepper giggled cutely. "Yes, Tony, it feels like I am kissing a bag of hair! Take it off and I will kiss you senseless." 

 

"That's a promise I am going to hold you to, Potts."

 

She let him go, returning to her seat, her hand resting on his. 

 

 

"So where to this time, Miss Potts? Home?"

"Not just yet, Mr. Stark..." Pepper drawled out, smiling broadly at him. "Let's catch up. Do you know somewhere quiet and off the beaten road?"

 

He chuckled and turned the car around, in the direction of their favorite peaceful spot.

 

Tony revved up the engine and drove the car along a bustling street. As he slowly moved the car through an intersection, he asked 

"So Pep, who was your prissy companion?"

 

"My regular assistant, Adele has gone on maternity leave. So Mariska is filling in for her. She's from Legal."

 

Then Pepper said coolly, "You might be interested in asking her to apply for your still open assistant's position, Tony. As I recall, you have a thing for former models working in the Legal department." 

 

For a moment, Tony was confused by her reference. Then he shuddered as he remembered his short-term former assistant, Natalie Rushman. 

 

"No way, Pepper!" He shuddered again. "I only asked about her because she was glaring at me constantly. Besides..."

 

He gave Pepper a mischievous sideways glance. "I had an assistant. And in my opinion, no one will ever be able to replace her in terms of efficiency and smartness. So I am not interested in getting another one."

 

Pepper have him a small smirk and murmured, "Good save, Stark."

 

He chuckled lightly and said smugly, "Now I am sure you feel the same about your former boss. That he is irreplaceable in your eyes."

 

"Well... Tony... I can't really say that because the Board seems pretty content with me being CEO... I think I've managed to fill my former boss' shoes well enough." 

 

Tony gave her a mock affronted look and she laughed. Pepper patted his arm soothingly, saying, "I will admit that sometimes I do miss running around after the former head of Stark Industries. But... I also love the way he operates in his new position."

 

He looked at her lovingly and she tapped his nose gently with her finger. 

 

"You are so cute, Tony."

 

"I know, babe..."

 

"And yet, so darn vain." She said with exasperation.

 

He grinned at her and then pulled up alongside the pavement. 

 

"Ma'am, we have reached our destination." 

 

One of their favorite spots in the city was the Japanese Garden,  a quiet secluded ornamental garden filled with greenery and serenity. 

 

While there were other gardens around the area, the owner and Tony had a long standing arrangement. They could visit this garden during its closed hours in the afternoon. This would allow them to peacefully walk around the premises, without being troubled by the public or the press. 

 

Tony had parked at the back entrance. They left the car and proceeded towards the gate. After showing their identity cards to the guard, they entered the green garden, silent except for the chirping of birds. 

 

Tony carried a medium-sized paper bag with him. 

 

Pepper asked him curiously, "Tony, what's in the bag?" 

 

"I got some takeout for us while you were in your meeting." 

 

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "By takeout, do you mean junk food?"

 

He just grinned at her and taking her hand, together they leisurely strolled along the Cherry Blossom path, the cobbled way strewn with pink and white blossoms.

 

"It's so peaceful out here." Pepper said with a soft smile.

 

"I know, Pep. You can really hear yourself think." 

 

She leaned on him sideways, tightening her fingers in his. "Tony please, take your beard off." She whispered in his ear.

 

He whispered back, "Someone might see me."

 

"There's no one here. Please take it off. Please Tony." Then she bit his ear gently and he stopped abruptly. 

 

Tony pantomimed looking around suspiciously, Pepper giggling at his exaggerated expression. Then he gently unhooked the beard from the fake hairline

 

He placed the beard in his pocket and Pepper lifted his driver's cap off, taking the accompanying wig off as well. She patted his hair softly, her eyes sparkling at him with joy. 

 

"Like what you see?" He said, waggling his eyes at her.

 

She gently leaned against him and raised her face, grazing his lips with hers very softly.

 

Pepper stroked the back of his neck as she whispered against his mouth, "Now this is the face I know and love."

 

Then she slowly nibbled on his bottom lip. Tony couldn't hold back anymore.

 

He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her hard. His tongue slid into her soft warm mouth and danced with hers as his hand moved over her back with passion.

 

He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and making Pepper moan low in her throat. The wind picked up, showering them with blossoms as they kept kissing under the overhanging trees.

 

Pepper wound her fingers in his hair, her tongue teasing his with hot quick strokes. He could feel every curve and valley of her lush body pressed to his. 

 

Finally she let him go, taking deep breaths as she ran her fingers slowly over his jaw, her mouth slightly swollen. 

 

"That was...eh... something... else..." Tony was struggling to talk, still dazed from their passionate kiss. 

 

"I promised I'd kiss you senseless...", she said softly. 

 

"I can't feel my lips, Pep..." 

 

She burst out laughing at that and he clasped her hand, nuzzling her soft face with his. 

 

"I am so happy you are back, Potts. I missed you horribly." He whispered.

 

"Me too, Stark, I missed you too." She whispered back, clutching his arms. 

 

Pepper placed her arm in the crook of his arm and they started to walk towards the main area of the garden.

 

"This trip was too long, Potts." Tony grumbled childishly. "Three weeks is a long time to leave me alone." 

 

She said laughingly, "Tony, come on! I know you must have retreated to your workshop and stayed there for the duration of my trip. I thought you would be happy for some peace and quiet."

 

"It was too quiet..." he mumbled and she squeezed his arm. 

 

"Admit it, Tony, you love it when I walk in on you tinkering and interrupt you." 

 

He mumbled "Yes" under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear him but Pepper did and smiled smugly. 

 

They walked around a large weeping willow and the garden's pond loomed before them, a circular serene body of water, surrounded by lilies.

 

Tony and Pepper sat on a bench by the water's edge. He took off his coat and placed it between them. Then he placed the take out bag on his coat.

 

"Tony Stark," Pepper said firmly, "we are not using your suit jacket as a table cloth."

 

"It is just a cheap suit, Pep."

 

She looked at him questioningly. "Is it Happy's?" 

 

Tony raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you really think Happy's suit will fit me, Pep? I am not that fat!"

 

Pepper studied him for a moment. "No, you aren't. In fact, you need a little flesh on your bones. Have you been eating regularly when I was not here, Tony?"

 

"Erm... ehh..." Tony decided to counter attack. "Hey! You are one to talk! You haven't been eating well or...", he cupped her cheek, moving his thumb across her satiny smooth skin. "Sleeping on time either."

 

She smiled, leaning into his hand. "This time, the pace of the trip was intense. Conference to meeting, to corporate gathering and back to a meeting."

 

Pepper sighed, pushing her hair back as he pulled out a sandwich from the bag.

 

"For you." he said firmly, as she began to object, handing the sandwich to her.

 

"Grilled chicken and cucumber sandwich. Brown bread, light mayo, no cheese. Zero calories... and..."

 

Tony pulled out the vitaminwater® bottle from the bag. "Plain water with sugar." 

 

Pepper took it from him and quickly opened the bottle. She drank from it with gusto, while he pulled out his food.

 

"Thank you, Tony... I needed that." Then she saw his food and looked at him incredulously. 

 

"Large hot dog with extra cheese sauce and chilli fries... seriously, Tony?"

 

He picked up his hot dog and took a huge bite, making exaggerated noises of approval with his mouth as he chewed. 

 

"Mmmmm, so damn good!! So much better than a boring sandwich!" 

 

Pepper shook her head at him while she neatly began to eat her food. 

 

They ate in silence, enjoying the gentle breeze, shaded from the light afternoon sun, by the shadow of the giant maple tree behind them.

 

Pepper finished eating first. She stood up and began to collect the wrappings. 

 

"Aren't you going to be thirsty after eating all that junk?"

 

Then she smacked her forehead as with a loud "Ta Da!", Tony pulled out a can of Diet Coke from the bag.

 

"Why am I not surprised?"

 

He opened the can and drank some as Pepper threw the takeout bag and everything else in a nearby trash bin. Then Tony stood up and offered her the can. She made a face and he grinned, moving it teasingly under her nose.

 

"I know you want some, Potts. Just a one little swig. Come on."

 

Pepper took the can and had a tiny sip. She handed it back to him and they started to walk around the pond. 

 

"So what is the Board's take on your findings from the trip?" Tony asked casually.

 

Pepper sighed loudly. "Well... you know the Board, Tony. They want to be cautious of any gestures and think things through and all that blah blah nonsense."

 

He chuckled lightly as she took his hand.

 

"Actually Tony, I wanted to discuss some of the findings with you. Just for your take." 

 

"Sure, Potts." 

 

They walked together through the quiet garden, discussing business matters. Mid-way through their discussion, her phone rang and Pepper took the call.

 

"Yes, Mariska? Oh... the call is still on? Okay. I am out actually. No, I will take it at home. Yes, thank you, goodbye."

 

She put the phone down and Tony tried to contain his annoyance.

 

"Pepper, you have just got back from a trip and had a meeting with the Board. What more do they want?"

 

"This isn't with the Board, Tony. There is a conference call with the head of JorgenTech. We met briefly in Paris. He wants to discuss some points about the proposed biochemical fuel coolant. At length."

 

She puffed out her cheeks and looked around. "What time is it, Tony?"

 

He looked at his watch. "5:30. Wh-"

 

Then Tony winced as she caught his hand tightly and exclaimed, "5:30! We have been here for nearly 2 hours!" 

 

Pepper turned quickly, pulling him along with her. "Tony, we got to get home now!"

 

"Hey, slow down Pep! It is alright! What time do we need to be home?"

 

He struggled to keep up with her as she tick-tocked away rapidly in her heels.

 

"The call is at 7! And I wanted to freshen up and go over my notes before the call! I am not as good with the technological terms as you are, Tony! I need to be well prepared for meetings with potential partners!" 

 

They walked to the back gate quickly and exited the garden. Tony sat in the car and started the engine.

 

Pepper sat in the seat next to his and reached back for her notes on the back seat.

 

"Pepper..." he said gently, looking at her rifling through her papers. "Pep..." 

 

She looked at him and he placed one hand over hers. "Pepper, it is going to be alright. You are well prepared for the talk."

 

Then he pouted at her, gently taking the papers away. "You know I don't like being ignored, Potts. Talk to me!" 

 

Pepper trailed her fingers over his beard, making him shiver with pleasure.

 

"You are such a child, Tony Stark. Always clamoring for my attention."

 

He took the wheel and reversed the car out of the parking spot. As they drove back towards the mansion, Pepper said softly,

"By the way, the next trip is two weeks from now. Tokyo." 

 

Tony gave a long sideways glance. "Tokyo? Let me guess... Fujimara and Tihitsu are interested."

 

"Yes, Tony. They are sponsoring some sort of exhibition and as Stark Industries is such a major player in clean technology, they want us there."

 

"You can butter me up, all you like, Potts, but you are not going to Tokyo for all the days of the exhibition.  You need to rest. You have been running yourself ragged.

 

When there was no argument, he looked at her sideways. 

 

Pepper nodded slowly, lines of strain evident on her face. "I am tired." She said softly and that emboldened him.

 

"Exactly. Send Ordal or send your Mariska for the initial days. You are just going for the last day and that's it." 

 

As they stopped at a signal and Tony rested his hand on hers. 

 

"Potts, you may not remember but we have a wedding to plan, honey..." he said softly, running his thumb over her soft skin.

 

She sighed deeply and placed her other hand over his. "You are right, Tony. We have to plan our wedding. And I need time for that." 

 

"I want this to be perfect." He said softly. "You and me, finally Mr. and Mrs. Potts." 

 

Pepper snorted with laughter and began to giggle uncontrollably.

 

"Tony!!" She said.

 

"Well, why can't I take your last name? You are a successful, smart, gorgeous Amazon woman of industry, CEO of a Fortune 500 company. And me...", he shrugged. "I'm just a trophy fiance, who moonlights as a driver from time to time." 

 

She giggled and then rested her hand on his chest. 

 

"Tony, let's not forget what started all this." She said, patting his Arc lightly.

 

He drove the car forward and caught her hand on his Arc, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

 

"I haven't forgotten, sweetheart." He said, looking into her sapphire blue eyes fixated on his. "I am looking at it."

 

 

Pepper drawled out lazily, "Tony... give yourself some credit, please. Stark Industries is your baby. Give yourself... 12% of the credit."

He laughed, remembering this conversation as he turned the car to enter a long straight road. "Potts, stop stealing my lines..."

She smirked and then said, "We need to do so much for the wedding. I need to decide on the invitations, whom to invite, the clothes, the venue-"

"Hey, hey, I do not want you to replace one stressful activity with another. We are going to get a wedding planner, Potts and I am going to be more involved, don't you worry..."

"Really, Tony?" said Pepper, leaning back against the seat. She was smiling at him softly, in that familiar way he loved, so he continued, determined to put her at rest.

"Yeah! For sure! I am in charge of food and beverages! And we can get Happy, the Head of Asset Management, to be in charge of the venue arrangements, like the seating, the decorations etc. You know Happy loves doing all that!"

"You... in charge of catering? Sure but please do not serve hot dogs and chilli fries at the wedding, Tony." 

He gasped incredulously and she starting giggling. 

"Potts, have a little faith in me! Come on! And Rhodey and I, we are going to help you out with the venue. You do not have to lift a finger, we will do the driving around and the shortlisting, you just focus on the dress..."

Tony grinned widely with pleasure. "I can picture you in something sleeveless but classy... off-white perhaps? But really Potts, the gown is completely you and while you are shopping for a gown, how about choosing something for me as well?"

He turned to look at her and then fell quiet. Because Pepper was fast asleep in her seat, her mouth slightly open as she rested her head back against the headrest.

Tony sighed softly and stroked her cheek with one finger.  _Running yourself ragged, Potts... as expected. Don't worry, I am going to take care of you._

They came to a signal and Tony quickly felt around in the back with his arm.  _I know... I have... I know there is a... ah! Found it!_

He pulled out a blanket from the backseat compartment and gently draped it over Pepper. Then he tilted her head, so she was sleeping in a more natural position. 

The signal started and Tony drove as smoothly as he could, putting the glass up, so she wouldn't get disturbed. 

"Friday! Friday!" he whispered urgently, "Make sure all Pepper's calls are routed to Mariska and that she is not disturbed." 

"Yes, Sir."

"And tell Mariska to clear Pepper's calendar for tomorrow as she will be taking some Personal Time Off!" he enunciated. "I do not want a single call, text or email unless it is deathly urgent. Be very specific."

"Understood, Sir."

He pressed his foot on the accelerator as they pulled into the familiar side road, close to home. "Oh and call Colonel Rhodes and tell him, we need to shortlist wedding venues, so he'd better come over this Saturday." 

"Will do, Sir."

"Thank you, Friday." Tony exhaled with relief as he pulled into their driveway and parked the Benz in a corner. Then he got down from the car and studied the peacefully slumbering Pepper in her seat.

"I need to carry her inside... but I do not want her to wake up... because I know she won't rest!"

"Sir." whispered Friday. "I would not recommend you carrying Miss Potts inside the house. She is a tall woman and you are not a young man anymore. The strain would throw your back out."

"Thank you, Friday." said Tony huffily. "I am aware of that. So how do I-"

Then he had an idea. Tony tapped his nano Arc and issued a command, "Chest piece only!" 

As the suit began to cover his body, Friday said "Good idea, Sir. The nano suit's chest armor is a good bracer for your back and should give you enough strength to pick her up."

 Tony slowly opened Pepper's door and knelt slightly. He moved one hand slowly behind her back and the other under her knees and gently lifted her out of the car. 

He stood still, praying she wouldn't wake up. But she didn't and instead, with a little murmur, rested her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He quietly and carefully walked into the house, doing his best not to jostle the sleeping Pepper. He hated to admit it but the suit did help in carrying her.

"Just for the record, Friday..." Tony whispered sternly as he walked upstairs to their bedroom. "I had the strength to pick Pepper up, it is just why should I strain when the suit is at hand."

He lowered her to the bed carefully and took off her heels. Then Tony slowly and quietly took off her jacket.

"If I take off her shirt, she will definitely wake up, so let it be..." he mused, unbuttoning said shirt to the waist gently, taking care not to wake her up. 

When he moved his hands to her skirt's fastener, Pepper stirred and Tony lifted his hands quickly. But she just moved her head sleepily, her eyes still shut, so he continued to unfasten her skirt and then slowly pull it off her. 

Tony straightened and looked down tenderly at Pepper, lying in the bed, still fast asleep in her open shirt and underwear. He covered her with the blanket, watching as she instinctively turned and burrowed herself into her pillow. 

 

He kissed the top of her head gently. "Sleep peacefully, Potts." 

 

Then he turned off the lights and left the bedroom. 

 

Tony tapped his Arc, the suit disappearing from his chest. Then Friday chimed gently. 

 

"Sir, what about Miss Potts's call?" 

 

He swore softly and thought hard for a second. 

 

_Pepper should rest. But if she misses the call... she's going to be pissed. There's only one thing to be done._

 

He began to undo his tie. "Friday, call Mariska, tell her it's Mr. Stark." 

 

* * *

 

It was 8 pm and Tony turned his neck from side to side, trying to stretch himself. He was sitting in the living room, in front of Pepper's laptop. The conference call with JorgenTech was in full swing and even though it had been scheduled only for one hour, the participants seemed in no mood to stop talking. 

 

In fact, a senior director and the CEO were having a passionate argument in Dutch, so Tony was taking advantage of their distraction and relaxing. 

 

He took a sip of his hot espresso and sighed with appreciation. Then he looked back at the screen of arguing businessmen and sighed loudly. 

 

_Pepper was right, these people know their shit... and are determined to go and on about it._

 

He looked at his watch and sighed again. "When will this damn call end?" He grumbled to himself softly, even though he had muted the audio of the call.

 

Then Tony heard soft footsteps behind him and turned. Pepper was coming down the stairs slowly. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase and just looked at him, tilting her head.

 

He stood up and approached her cautiously, trying to read her mood. She was still in her stockings and underwear but was wearing his worn-out Iron Maiden t-shirt. Her hair fell around her face in gentle, reddish-gold waves and her blue eyes were soft and sleepy.

 

Pepper stretched cutely on tip-toe, looking at the screen. "Is the camera on?" She whispered very softly. 

 

"No, I turned it off and the audio too." Tony whispered back, reaching her. 

 

The argument was still going on, so he said urgently, "Pepper, don't be mad, I know you wanted to take the-"

 

She placed her fingers on his mouth, stopping him mid-speech. Then Pepper stunned Tony by wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him.

 

"Thank you, Tony... I just wanted to sleep... and you let me do so..." she looked up at him tenderly, moving her hands to his shoulders, "And I know how much you hate conference calls and yet you attended in my place, because it was an important call." 

 

Pepper planted a feather-soft kiss on his nose and then on his jaw, pressing her sleep-soft body to his gently. Tony held back, still stunned. 

 

Then she kissed him ever so softly on his cheek and then on his lips, moving away before returning to his nose.

 

He was lost in her soft sweet lips moving all over his face while her fingers moved slowly through his hair. 

 

A soft ding sounded from the house's speaker system but Pepper didn't stop what she was doing. Instead, she pulled him even closer against her and took his mouth passionately.

 

For a long minute, she kissed Tony softly and slowly, stroking his hair as her tongue teased his.

 

Tony didn't, couldn't stop kissing her but the ding sounded again and he had to be the voice of reason.

 

He whispered against her lips, "Honey... the call..." 

 

Then he gasped because she pinched his ass. 

 

"Potts!" Tony said loudly, scandalized and aroused at the same time.

 

She let him go and stood on the bottom step of the staircase. Then Pepper turned back and placed her hand on his collar.

 

She looked at him through her lashes and and said sexily, "Mr. Stark, it is time for our meeting... a meeting of minds and bodies... if you get my drift. Get your butt upstairs..."

 

Tony wanted nothing more than to follow this flame-haired t-shirt clad temptress.

 

But one part of his mind nagged him to ask, "But Pepper... the call is still-"

 

Then he shushed because she tightened her grip on his shirt. Pepper cooed at him, "You have spent enough time on the call, Mr. Stark. Friday!" 

 

"Yes, Miss Potts?"

 

"Terminate the call and send an email to JorgenTech, telling them there is a storm in our area and we cannot reconnect because of a poor network. And hold all calls and emails. Mr. Stark and I do not want to be disturbed."

 

"Yes, Miss Potts."

She said softly, "Mr. Stark, if you would please follow me to the bedroom." 

 

Tony watched her ascend the stairs, admiring the amazing view of her legs from his vantage point. When Pepper turned back mid-way, arching her eyebrow, he ran up after her, unbuttoning his shirt eagerly. 

 

"So what are we going to discuss in this meeting, Miss Potts?" He said teasingly as they walked into the bedroom.

 

Pepper smiled as she dimmed the lights. "The duties and pleasures that come with working directly under the CEO, Mr. Stark." 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to igotyoufirst because she read my fic first and encouraged me to keep writing.


End file.
